Kleine Schwester
by Atuarre
Summary: Eine FF zu Pakt der Wölfe ... JeanFrancois & ´Marianne. Es kann und darf nicht sein...


Kleine Schwester

Untertitel: Was verbirgst du, kleine Schwester? Wonach hungert deine Seele? Nach Vergessen oder Rache? Nach Vergeltung ohne Plan?

SUBWAY TO SALLY Kleine Schwester aus dem Album ENGELSKRIEGER

Author´s Note: Von dem Jean-Francois lässt die Autorin sich gern belästigen XD Ich habe nicht die Originaldialoge verwendet, mangels Zeit und Lust, mich hinzusetzen und alles mitzukritzeln... Gomen ne! Ich hab also einfach aus dem Gedächtnis geschrieben... nya, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nix meins, kein Geld, nur so zum Spaße!

Er betrachtete sie schon eine ganze Weile, wachte über ihren Schlaf wie die geschnitzten Figuren an den Bettpfosten. Genauso unbeweglich und ohne jede Regung, doch mit lebendigen Augen, die das zauberhafte Geschöpf auf dem Bett nahezu entkleideten. Wie schön sie doch war... Wie musste sich dieses rote Haar anfühlen, wenn er es um seine mißgestaltete Hand schlang? Wie ihr weicher Mund, wenn er sich verlangend unter dem Seinen öffnete? Wie ihre weiche Haut, hitzig an der seinen... Jean-Francois durchfuhr ein lüsterner Schauder bei diesen Gedanken. Oh, Marianne... wenn du ahnen würdest, welch Qualen es mir schon verursacht, dich hier liegen zu sehen!

Marianne de Morangias blinzelte in die Helligkeit des Tages, die selbst die schweren Samtvorhänge nicht ganz zurückhalten konnte. Blasses Sonnenlicht, dass sie so unheilvoll an den erinnerte, der aufgebahrt in den Gewölben lag. Sie schluchzte trocken und griff nach dem Glas Milch, dass eine aufmerksame Person ihr auf dem Nachttisch dagelassen hatte. "Trink nicht, meine kleine Schwester... Sie wollen dich töten. Doch ich werde sie daran hindern"  
Vor Schreck ließ Marianne fast das Glas fallen, als ihr Bruder in reichlich desolatem Zustand, das Haar wirr, aus dem Schatten trat.  
"Aber wer soll mich töten wollen? Wer"  
Er kam langsam näher und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett, ganz der besorgte große Bruder, der sie mit sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen suchte: "So viele wollen unseren Tod, Marianne... Lass uns von hier fortgehen"  
Seine Hand suchte sich allmählich den Weg zu ihrem nur von dem Nachtgewand bedeckten Oberschenkel.  
"Was hältst du von Amerika"  
"Jean-Francois"  
Ihre Stimme war zittrig von Furcht und langsam wich Marian zurück, machte sich hastig los, als er mit feuchten Lippen begann, ihre Schenkel zu liebkosen. Seine Finger gruben sich in den zarten Stoff des Morgenmantels und hielten sie bei sich: "Du hast mich leiden lassen, weißt du das? Aber ich verzeihe dir"  
Mit einem Schluchzen riss Marianne sich los, wich zitternd an die samtbezogene Zimmerwand, den Blick voll Grauen. Welch furchtbares Spiel spielte man mit ihr? Francois stöhnte enttäuscht: "Ich bitte dich... was machst du? Bleib.  
In seinen Augen lag ein hungriges Flehen, ein ungekannter, wilder Ausdruck, den Marianne in ihrer Unschuld nirgends einordnen konnte. Wie ein Raubtier bewegte er sich auf sie zu, lauernd, alle Muskeln angespannt.  
"Glaubst du, ich will dir etwas antun"  
Er streckte die Hände nach ihr aus.  
"Komm nicht näher! Bitte"  
Marianne wollte es ihm entgegen schreien, doch gelang ihr nur ein klägliches Fiepsen, wehrlos wie eine Maus. Die Maus war sie, und Francois, der war der Kater. "Marianne, Marianne... ich brauche dich, siehst du das nicht... du ahnst nicht, was ich alles getan habe, damit du in meiner Nähe bleibst"  
Sie konnte ihn riechen, diesen seltsamen Geruch, salzig, männlich, blutig. Als wäre er auf der Jagd nach Beute. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, seine Lippen näherten sich den ihren.  
"Darum flehe ich dich an, weise mich nicht ab"  
Seine Stimme war sanft und liebevoll.  
Da schlug sie ihn.  
Fassungslos starrte Jean-Francois auf das Blut an seinen Fingerspitzen, mit denen er die lädierte Nase berührt hatte. Was sollte das?  
"Warum Marianne? Hm"  
Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, das Blut schimmerte. "Findest du mich so abstoßend"  
Marianne schwieg. Dies konnte nur ein Traum sein, ein elender Albtraum, gleich würde sie aufwachen und beim Frühstück säße ER wieder neben ihr und würde ihr den Wein reichen, ganz der aufmerksame Bruder wie immer. Sie kratzte die letzten Fitzelchen ihres von Angst gebrochenen Stolzes zusammen und wimmerte mehr, dass sie sprach: "Du machst mir keine Angst, und jetzt verschwinde"  
Da schien er endlich zu verstehen. Mit rauher Stimme, fast tonlos, legte er die Hand an die verkrüppelte Schulter, als ob sie schmerze, antwortete mit unendlicher Sanftmut: "Ist es deswegen? Sei unbesorgt... und sieh her! Niemand weiß davon, außer Zardis und mir"  
Marianne behielt Recht. Es war ein Albtraum.  
Langsam, mit fast einstudierten Bewegungen, beinahe so zärtlich wie ein Liebhaber vor der Hochzeitsnacht, streifte Jean-Francois sämtliche Kleidung ab, die seinen Oberkörper verbarg. Als kenne er den Preis für sein kostbares Hemd nicht, riss er daran, die weichen Fasern gaben nach und enthüllten, wovon Marianne sich wünschte, nie erfahren zu haben.  
Eine Art ledernes Korsett verhüllte seinen Leib vom Nabel bis zu den Schlüsselbeinen, verbot jeglichen neugierigen Blick.  
"Geh weg... Raus hier"  
Er beachtete sie nicht und trennte mit der Behutsamkeit eines Schneiders die ledernen Schnüre, enthüllte sein ekles Geheimnis. Narben, weiße, unregelmäßige Schlieren zogen sich von seiner Schulter bis hinab zu einer Kralle, einer menschlichen Hand, deformiert bis zur Unkenntlichkeit, mit langen, schmutzigen Nägeln.  
Jean-Francois blickte fast zärtlich zu seiner Schwester, die zitternd wie Espenlaub, Tränen der Angst auf den bleichen Wangen an die Bettstatt zurückgewichen war. "Warum, Marianne"  
Ihre Stimme versagte ihr beinahe den Dienst, war nur ein fiependes, furchtgefärbtes Flüstern:" Du bist nicht mein Bruder... niemand anders ist aus Afrika zurückgekehrt"  
"Ja, das ist wohl wahr"  
Jean-Francois Stimme hatte einen fast beiläufigen Flüsterton, als er auf Marianne zu ging. Sie wich zurück zur Tür, doch es gab kein Entrinnen.  
"Deinetwegen, Marianne. Deinetwegen bin ich gegangen! Ohne dich wäre nichts von alledem passiert"  
Er hauchte es zärtlich wie ein Liebhaber in ihre roten Locken.  
"Es war dein Geruch... dein schmutziger Geruch, den die Bestie an mir wahrgenommen hat... Du warst es"  
Gleich einem grausigen Mosaik setzten sich die Bilder in Mariannes Kopf zusammen. So vieles wurde klar, lichtete sich im steten Nebel von Gévraudan, der so vieles verschlüsselte. Das Messer steckte wieder an seinem alten Platz in dem Lederwams, von wo sie es hastig herausriss, den Überraschungsmoment nutzte. Wimmernd, schluchzend, hilflos wie ein Kind richtete sie das funkelnde Stilett auf ihren Bruder. Der strich sich beiläufig eine Haarsträhne seiner wilden Mähne aus der Stirn, antwortete in vollkommener Ruhe, als ginge ihn dies alles nichts an. Er hatte alles unter Kontrolle.  
"In uns fließt dasselbe Blut, Marianne... dasselbe Blut"  
Er drängte sie zurück, vollkommen in die Ecke. Es gab kein Entrinnen mehr. Wenn Vater zurückkommt, wird er dich töten.  
Das Stilett mochte auf ihn gerichtet sein, köstlich aufreizend seine Rippen streicheln, er fürchtete sich nicht. Marianne so nah zu sein, ihre tränenfeuchten Augen zu sehen, die rosigen Lippen, gab der Situation genau die richtige Würze. Jean-Francois konnte nur noch lächeln: "Und was wäre, wenn ich ihn HIERMIT töte"  
Er ballte die Kralle zur Faust. "Solange wie er uns schon im Wege steht"  
Und küsste sie.

Okay, ich hoffe, es hat vielleicht ein gaaaanz klein wenig gefallen?  
Ich liebe diese Szene einfach, innerhalb dieser nicht mal zehn Minuten versteht man Francois sämtliche Beweggründe... er ist wirklich ein armes Schwein.  
Ein armer, sardonischer, perverser Mann.  
Erwähnte ich, dass er trotz allem die bestaussehendste Person des Filmes ist? g  
Jedenfalls fande ich ihn als die beste Rolle... Mata ne nn Atu 


End file.
